


And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°11 : « Beau-père et belle-fille »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] [11]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Fluff, Krennso, M/M, One Shot, Rogue One: Catalyst Spoilers, UA, Univers alternatif, When NOTP is crushed by OTP, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Snippet dérivé du #9 : « Changement de vie ».[UA] Orson Krennic et une petite Jyn Erso apprennent à mieux se connaître lors d'une soirée en duo. Galen en est ravi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà enfin le snippet inspiré par ce que j'ai raconté dans le texte n°9, donc situé dans le même Univers Alternatif où Lyra n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir (niark).  
> Attention ! Fluff familial en vue :3

Lorsque Galen s'était installé avec Orson, celui-ci avait dû « adopter » la petite Jyn pendant les semaines qu'elle passait avec son père. Au grand dam de Krennic, qui n'aimait pas particulièrement les enfants.

Plusieurs semaines furent nécessaires à l'adaptation à la fois du beau-père et de la belle-fille à leur nouveau rythme de vie, mais ils finirent par s'entendre – au moins pour le bien de Galen, se dit Krennic.

Un soir où Jyn était présente, mais que Galen était plongé dans ses recherches au laboratoire, Orson se retrouva à devoir s'occuper tout seul de l'enfant. Heureusement pour lui et pour ses nerfs, la petite était généralement calme, et jouait le plus souvent toute seule, s'inventant un monde et des personnages imaginaires.

Orson avait cuisiné quelque chose de rapide et Jyn et lui avaient mangé en tête à tête mais en silence, puis elle s'était assise sur le canapé, avait attrapé sa tablette pour enfants et dessiné ses personnages préférés. Krennic avait donc profité du calme pour avancer quelques dossiers de travail, jetant un œil de temps en temps vers l'enfant.

Jyn avait fini par délaisser son activité artistique et s'était levée, trottinant en direction de Krennic, qui releva la tête vers elle lorsqu'il perçut le mouvement.

\- Orson, fit la petite voix de l'enfant, est-ce que tu voudrais faire une partie de Trivial Pursuit junior avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

\- C'est qu'il commence à se faire tard, Jyn, répondit-il doucement. Regarde l'holohorloge, il va être l'heure d'aller te coucher.

\- Je n'ai pas école, demain, c'est le début des vacances. Et puis, je voudrais attendre que papa revienne avant d'aller me coucher. Tu peux faire une partie avec moi pendant qu'on l'attend, s'il te plaît ?

\- Désolé, Jyn, mais j'ai du travail...

L'enfant soupira, déçue et résignée.

\- Tu n'as jamais le temps de faire des activités avec moi, de toute façon... Soit tu m'envoies au lit, soit tu travailles, marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Cela eut pour effet de faire réagir Orson. La situation sonnait si familière... Ses propres parents, eux aussi, évitaient le plus souvent sa compagnie lorsqu'il était enfant. Il compris ce que Jyn ressentait, alors qu'elle tentait d'établir une connexion avec lui, mais qu'il restait distant. Son cœur se serra.

\- Mon travail n'est pas si important, ce soir... Je veux bien faire une partie avec toi, si tu es toujours d'accord, dit-il, pris de remords.

Le visage de Jyn s'illumina, et elle s'empressa d'aller chercher la boîte du jeu. Orson s'installa face à elle, sur le canapé, le plateau installé entre eux. La partie commença, et Krennic se prit au jeu, finalement ravi de passer une soirée avec la petite fille.

Galen rentra chez lui tard, mais Jyn et Orson jouaient encore. Il eut un sourire attendri devant ce tableau familial, Jyn posant des questions avec un air sérieux, et Orson tentant de répondre à cette culture jeunesse.

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous avais prévenus pour le fluff xD (Par contre, j'admets ne pas m'être trop cassée la tête pour le « Trivial Pursuit junior », mais imaginons tout à fait qu'il est adapté à cette autre galaxie...)  
> Parce que Orson lui aussi mérite du fluff avec un enfant (même si ce n'est pas le sien) :D


End file.
